Sweet Moment (YeWook Vers)
by Ryeoby Rin
Summary: Hanya sedikit moment manis yang diciptakan sepasang kekasih, Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook. (YeWook) / YAOI. Oneshot. Fluff (mungkin). Don't Like! Don't Read! Don't be a silent readers, please. I hope you like it.


**Sweet** **Moment**

 **Cast** **: Kim Jongwoon (Yesung) dan Kim Ryeowook**

 **Pairing:** **YeWook**

 **Genre:** **YAOI** **dan** **Romance**

 **Rating: T** **(mungkin)**

 **Warning:** **OOC, typo, bahasa berantakan, alur terlalu cepat, bisa menyebabkan sakit mata dan mual-mual.** **Waspadalah!**

 **Disclaimer:** **Maunya sih mereka itu punya saya, tapi fakta yang ada mutlak mengatakan kalau mereka itu punya Tuhan. Tapi cerita ini hasil dari otak saya sendiri.** **Jangan ditiru apalagi ngaku-ngaku. Kalau mau buat cerita pakai otak masing-masing.** **Intinya jangan nyakitin perasaan orang lain dengan tindakan yang tidak bertanggung jawab!**

 **Summary:** **Hanya sedikit momen manis yang diciptakan sepasang kekasih** **, Kim Yesung** **dan** **Kim Ryeowook.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Selamat membaca**_ _ **:***_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuaca yang cukup terik tidak membuat makhluk mungil berparas manis ini berniat untuk meninggalkan kursi yang tengah didudukinya. Makhluk mungil berparas manis itu kemudian melirik jam tangan yang tersemat manis di pergelangan tangan kirinya, dan kedua matanya menemukan arah jarum jam panjang berada di angka dua belas dengan jarum pendek yang berada di angka satu. Makhluk mungil berparas manis itu lantas mendengus ketika menyadari dirinya sudah cukup lama terduduk di kursi itu. Berusaha mengabaikan, makhluk mungil berparas manis itu kemudian membawa indera penglihatannya untuk melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ada banyak pasangan yang sedang berkencan, ada juga keluarga yang sedang mengajak bermain buah hatinya, dan ia tersenyum manis ketika melihat pemandangan yang berada di sekitarnya.

Sebut saja makhluk mungil berparas manis itu Kim Ryeowook. Saat ini Ryeowook sedang berada di taman kota, tempat yang ia janjikan untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Namun sialnya, sudah hampir seratus dua puluh menit Ryeowook menunggu, seseorang yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang.

Mengalihkan rasa bosan karena menunggu, Ryeowook memilih untuk memainkan game di ponselnya. Suara lembutnya sesekali terdengar ketika ia kalah. Tidak jarang juga ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang beberapa detik lalu memerhatikannya.

Masih fokus dengan dunianya sendiri, Ryeowook dibuat terkejut ketika tiba-tiba saja pipi bulat sebelah kanannya dikecup seseorang. Ia melotot horror dan berniat untuk memarahi orang yang dengan lancang sudah mengecup pipinya. Menyiapkan sumpah serapah, mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan Ryeowook menemukan orang yang sejak tadi ditunggunya lah yang sudah mengecup pipi sebelah kanannya. Ryeowook terdiam sebentar sebelum—

 _ **BUGH**_

—memukul cukup keras kepala orang yang tadi mengecup pipinya dan juga orang yang sejak tadi ia tunggu.

Kim Yesung—nama orang yang Ryeowook tunggu—meringis kesakitan ketika kepalanya mendapat bogem mentah dari tangan lentik milik Ryeowook. Ia sedikit mengusap bekas pukulan yang diberikan Ryeowook lalu membawa tubuhnya untuk menduduki kursi yang tadi Ryeowook duduki.

"Kau tidak bisa lihat ini jam berapa Tuan Kim?" tanya Ryeowook sinis.

Yesung mendongak, menatap wajah Ryeowook yang saat ini tengah berada di hadapannya. Ia menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya lalu membawa tangannya yang sebelah kanan untuk mengusap tengkuknya pelan.

"Maaf _baby_ , tadi ada beberapa pekerjaan yang masih harus _hyung_ selesaikan," jawab Yesung lembut. Tangannya ia bawa untuk menggenggam tangan lentik Ryeowook, menariknya dengan pelan, lalu membawa tubuh Ryeowook untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan udara dari dalam mulutnya, membuangnya ke atas yang menyebabkan poninya sedikit bergoyang.

"Pekerjaan _hyung_ itu memang lebih penting dibanding aku!" balas Ryeowook sengit.

"Tidak _baby_. Tidak seperti itu. Kau lebih penting untuk _hyung_."

"Tapi kau membiarkanku menunggu lama Tuan Kim!"

"Iya _baby_ , _hyung_ tahu itu. Maafkan _hyung_ ya?"

"Belikan aku es krim dan aku akan memaafkan _hyung_!" pinta Ryeowook dan Yesung langsung mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan Ryeowook, kekasih mungilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Yesung hanya bisa menatap jengah pada sang kekasih yang saat ini masih saja sibuk dengan selingkuhannya, es krim. Pria tampan bermarga Kim itu sedikit mendengus ketika sang kekasih masih saja fokus pada es krimnya, padahal dirinya sudah mencoba untuk mencubit pelan pipi bulat kekasihnya. Tidak terima dirinya terus saja diabaikan oleh sang kekasih, Yesung lantas mengambil paksa es krim yang saat ini tengah dinikmati oleh Ryeowook.

Dengan posisi lidah yang sedikit menjulur, tangan yang berada tidak jauh dari depan mulutnya dan juga kedua matanya yang mengerjap-ngerjap adalah ekspresi yang saat ini Ryeowook perlihatkan di hadapan Yesung. Ryeowook mengerjap sekali lagi sebelum dirinya tersadar akan hal konyol yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia kemudian menoleh untuk melihat pria tampan yang duduk di sampingnya dan memberikan tatapan horrornya untuk pria tampan tersebut. Yesung hanya merespon tatapan Ryeowook dengan kekehan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ekspresi itu tidak cocok untuk wajah manismu _baby_ ," ucap Yesung lembut seraya mengacak helain rambut Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menepis tangan Yesung kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

" _Hyung_ selalu mengganggu ketika aku sedang menikmati es krimku..." rengek Ryeowook.

Mendengar kekasih mungilnya tengah merajuk, tanpa sadar Yesung sudah menempatkan kedua tangannya di kedua pipi bulat Ryeowook dan menariknya dengan gemas, membuat Ryeowook mengaduh kesakitan.

" _Hyung!_ Kenapa mencubit pipiku?! Ini sakit _hyung!_ "

Tanpa menjawab keluhan Ryeowook, Yesung tersenyum tampan kemudian mengecup secara bergantian kedua pipi bulat Ryeowook.

" _Baby,_ dengarkan _hyung._ Kau sudah menghabiskan tiga con es krim. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Tapi _hyung_ , aku masih menginginkan es krim itu!" ucap Ryeowook seraya tangannya menunjuk es krim yang saat ini berada di sisi sebelah kiri Yesung.

"Tidak!" tolak Yesung tegas.

Ryeowook merengut mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. Ia kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, berusaha menggapai es krim miliknya. Namun dengan cekatan Yesung menahan beban tubuh Ryeowook yang seperti ingin menindihnya.

"Yesung _hyung_! Biarkan aku mendapatkan es krimku!"

Yesung menggeleng.

"Gigimu bisa sakit _baby_ jika terlalu banyak mengonsumsi yang manis-manis," ucap Yesung memberi peringatan untuk Ryeowook. Salah satu tangannya segera membuang es krim yang sudah mulai mencair, yang menyebabkan kekasihnya kembali memukul kepalanya. Kali ini sangat keras.

"AW!" ringis Yesung keras.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang hanya karena terlalu banyak mengonsumsi yang manis-manis lantas gigiku berdenyut nyeri Tuan Kim!" jawab Ryeowook ketus seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan kembali kedua matanya menatap horror pada sang kekasih.

"Hei. Bukan hanya anak kecil saja yang bisa merasakan nyeri pada giginya _baby_. Kau juga bisa, bahkan orang yang sudah tua pun bisa."

Mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Yesung membuat Ryeowook menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tangannya masih senantiasa berada di depan dadanya.

" _Hyung_ curang," gumam Ryeowook.

Yesung yang tidak memiliki masalah pada indera pendengarannya dapat mendengar dengan jelas gumaman Ryeowook.

"Curang kenapa _baby_?" tanya Yesung heran. Keningnya sedikit berkerut mendengar gumaman Ryeowook.

Menatap wajah kekasihnya dengan kesal, Ryeowook lantas membuka suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Yesung.

"Padahal _hyung_ juga suka mengonsumsi yang manis-manis."

Mendengar jawaban Ryeowook yang seperti itu membuat kerutan di kening Yesung bertambah, membuktikan jika apa yang Ryeowook katakan membuatnya bingung.

"Apa? Sejak kapan _hyung_ suka mengonsumsi yang manis-manis _baby_? Kau tahu sendiri, perut _hyung_ akan terasa mual jika _hyung_ mengisinya dengan makanan atau minuman yang mengandung gula di dalamnya."

"Dasar pembual!"

Yesung melongo mendengar ucapan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir tipis milik Ryeowook. Siapa yang pembual?

" _Baby_ , apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu pada _hyung_? Siapa yang pembual?" tanya Yesung gemas. Sungguh! Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Ryeowook ucapkan padanya.

"Tentu saja kau Tuan Kim!" Ryeowook menjawab seraya membawa jari lentik bagian telunjuk sebelah kanannya menuding hidung Yesung. Yesung sempat terkejut dengan perbuatan Ryeowook, yang jujur saja sangat tidak sopan.

"Kenapa _hyung_?" tanya Yesung semakin heran.

Ryeowook memutar kedua bola matanya ketika mendengar pertanyaan Yesung. Sepintas pertanyaan Yesung itu terdengar polos.

" _Hyung_ bilang _hyung_ tidak suka mengonsumsi yang manis-manis, tapi kenapa _hyung_ selalu mencium bibirku, bahkan hampir memakannya jika aku tidak meronta untuk minta dilepaskan!"

" _Hyung_ tentu tidak lupa kan? _Hyung_ akan selalu bilang jika bibirku ini manis ketika _hyung_ selesai menciumnya."

Yesung kembali melongo saat kedua telinganya mendengar alasan Ryeowook mengejek dirinya pembual. Oh, jadi itu permasalahannya.

Tersenyum tampan, Yesung menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup kedua pipi bulat kekasihnya. Kedua matanya menatap dalam kedua mata Ryeowook, mengagumi betapa indahnya mata sang kekasih.

"Ryeowook _baby_ , dengar. Rasa manis yang _hyung_ ucapkan padamu berbeda dengan rasa manis yang terdapat pada makanan maupun minuman," ucap Yesung mencoba menjelaskan.

"Rasa manis yang berasal dari bibirmu itu bukan dalam arti rasa manis yang sesungguhnya. Kau tahu? Perasaan bahagia yang menyelimuti hati _hyung_ ketika mengecup bibirmu lah yang menyebabkan indera perasa _hyung_ merasakan manisnya bibirmu," Yesung mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan sedikit kecupan yang ia berikan pada bibir Ryeowook, membuat semburat merah muda dengan cepat merambat di kedua pipi bulat kekasihnya itu.

Ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut pria tampan yang sangat ia cintai itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Ryeoby Rin**_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana di sekitar Yesung dan Ryeowook menjadi hening karena keduanya memang sudah tidak berbicara lagi. Keduanya tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Yesung sibuk memandang sebuah keluarga yang sedang mengajak buah hatinya bermain, membuat senyum manis senantiasa terulas di bibirnya. Sementara Ryeowook, pria mungil berparas layaknya wanita itu sedang sibuk memandangi rumput yang tengah dipijak oleh kedua kakinya.

Ryeowook masih belum berani untuk memulai pembicaraan dengan sang kekasih karena topik yang mereka bahas tadi. Ia masih sangat malu dengan jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Yesung. Walaupun Ryeowook merasa itu sedikit gombal, jika itu Yesung yang melakukannya, Ryeowook senang-senang saja.

Mengalihkan pandangan, Yesung menemukan kepala Ryeowook yang masih tertunduk. Dalam hati Yesung sedikit bertanya, apa kekasihnya ini tidak merasa pegal berada di posisi seperti itu dalam waktu yang cukup lama? Dua puluh menit mungkin?

Mengabaikan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya, tiba-tiba saja salah satu sudut bibir Yesung terangkat, membentuk sebuah seringai. Ia menatap sekali lagi pada sang kekasih kemudian membawa pandangannya untuk melihat pemandangan yang berada di samping Ryeowook. Masih dengan seringainya, Yesung lantas—

"Sungmin!"—berteriak untuk memanggil nama sahabat Ryeowook dengan keras.

Mendengar teriakan Yesung yang memanggil nama sahabatnya, Sungmin, Ryeowook lantas membuang pandangannya dari bawah sana untuk menoleh ke arah kanan—arah yang saat ini Yesung lihat juga—dan indera penglihatannya segera mencari sosok pria yang juga memiliki tubuh mungil seperti dirinya. Tidak juga sih, Sungmin sedikit lebih tinggi dari Ryeowook.

Tidak menemukan tanda-tanda adanya keberadaan Sungmin, Ryeowook membuat kerutan di keningnya, mengabaikan wajah Yesung yang saat ini sangat dekat dengan belakang kepalanya.

Hening.

Ryeowook mendengus ketika otaknya menyadari jika dirinya sedang dijahili oleh Yesung. Bersiap untuk memarahi Yesung, Ryeowook membawa kepalanya untuk menoleh dan—

 _ **CUP**_

—bibir tebal Yesung sukses menempel sempurna di bibir tipis miliknya.

Ryeowook yang terkejut dengan ciuman tiba-tiba yang Yesung lakukan pada bibirnya hanya mampu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya ia memilih untuk memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati ciuman yang diberikan sang kekasih..

Yesung menghisap cukup kuat bibir bawah dan atas Ryeowook secara bergantian, menghasilkan desahan tertahan dari sang pemilik bibir. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menuntun kedua tangan Ryeowook agar melingkar di lehernya. Puas dengan acara menghisap bibir bawah dan atas milik Ryeowook, Yesung lantas menggigit-gigit kecil bibir Ryeowook, yang lagi-lagi menghasilkan desahan tertahan keluar dari mulut Ryeowook.

Merasa paru-parunya kekurangan oksigen, Ryeowook dengan segera mencengkeram kuat helaian rambut Yesung, memberi tanda pada sang kekasih jika napasnya sudah mulai sesak karena ciuman itu. Dan dengan perlahan Yesung melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir Ryeowook. Salah satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengusap saliva yang terdapat di sudut bibir Ryeowook kemudian membawa bibir tebal miliknya untuk mengecup kening Ryeowook dengan sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook," ucap Yesung tulus seraya kedua tangannya menggenggam erat kedua tangan Ryeowook. Bibirnya tidak lupa ia lukiskan senyum manis untuk sang kekasih.

Ryeowook balik menggenggam tangan kekasihnya erat. Sedikit mengecup bibir tebal kekasihnya, kemudian—

"Aku juga mencintaimu Yesung _hyung_ ,"—membalas ungkapan perasaan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Hari sudah senja ketika Yesung dan Ryeowook melangkahkan kedua kaki mereka untuk keluar dari area taman itu. Dengan sedikit bersenandung kecil, Ryeowook berjalan beriringan bersama sang kekasih. Tangan yang saling menggenggam dan juga senyuman yang tidak pernah hilang dari bibir keduanya membuktikan jika Kim Yesung dan Kim Ryeowook bahagia dengan apa yang mereka miliki.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Cerita di atas itu aneh, seriusan. Maafin kenekatan aku ya karena udah berani edit ff lama dan dipublish pula -_-

Niat hati mau hibur diri dengan edit ff lama biar gak stress gara-gara penelitian. Tapi pas penelitian baru selesai dan edit ff ini selesai juga, aku rasa aku malah makin stress -_-

Duuuh, mata jadi cape ya gara-gara kelamaan natap laptop, apalagi pinggang X_X

Tapi biar gimanapun, niatku juga tentunya untuk menghibur kalian semua YeWook Shipper ^^ meski aneh, tidak menarik dan sebagainya, aku harap sedikit hati kalian tetap menyukai tulisan lamaku ini ya ^^

.

.

.

Yang berkenan dan ikhlas…

Bisa memberikan reviewnya untukku?

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan lapang dada dan tangan yang terbuka :*

.

.

.

Terima kasih^^


End file.
